mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jackie Schiveli
History: Jackie was born to a family of heroes and taught the religion of the Order. Her mother taught her magic and her father taught her to ride a mount. Her father also taught her to use a lance while on a mount. Jackie was fair at magic, riding, and using a lance, but that was all she was capable of. Anything else that her parents tried to teach her wouldn't stick. She was sent to the Order to become a soldier for their armies, but she never ascended to being a hero or even ascended past the position of a mounted knight. She was usually sent into the front lines, which often ended up becoming nothing but fodder to the Mamono armies. This worried her parents and younger sister, Sonya. She was fond of her sister and often envied the place she had as a general, but also grateful for this, as it kept Sonya off the front lines and out of danger. When Jackie heard of Sonya's blessing becoming enhanced by a mysterious power within her, she was overjoyed that Sonya would not be corruptible. However, upon learning that the Order frequently sent her sister into Demon Realms to get the troop movement of the Demon Army, often resulting in Sonya's constant rape, Jackie turned on the Order during their next attack on the Mamono. She was taken down by her follow soldiers and left to die on the battlefield. On the verge of death, a woman with white hair and red eyes approached. At first, Jackie thought she was a Lilim, but at a second glance, the woman had no wings, horna, or a tail, nor did she have an overwhelming presence. The woman looked at Jackie pitifully. She too planned to leave her to die, but Jackie reached out to her and begged her to not leave her to die alone. The woman eventually fell for the begging and decided to stay until Jackie died. Jackie told the woman many things about herself in the time she had left and said that her biggest regret was not saving her sister from the Order's abuse. This moved something in the woman, as she asked if Jackie wanted to live to fight the Order. Jackie was confused, but said that she did. With this, the woman raped her with Demonic Energy. Unfortunately, Jackie died in the middle of it, but the woman continued. Eventually, Jackie's body turned ethereal and possessed the armor she had on. The woman waited for her to wake up to make sure it was still Jackie and not some new creation. Upon waking, Jackie retained all of her memories and identity. She then went with the woman for a few years. She learned that the woman actually was a Lilim and that her name was Usagi. Jackie felt strangely relieved by this. She felt much more free than she ever felt when serving the Order. She eventually split off from Usagi to venture on her own. She managed to buy a reliable mount and worked as a protector of a small village. However, she had her eyes sett on joining the Demon Armies in Order to fight the Order and free her sister. She had heard that the Order had been gaining a foothold due to abusing Sonya's blessing. This merely fueled Jackie's hate for the Order, giving her the drive to convince the town that she protected to join the Demon Lord. Afterwards she ventured to the next town and told her story to its people to instill disdain for the Order. Jackie was eventually spotted by the Demon Lord's generals and they decided to invite her to officially join the army. Jackie wholesomely accepted and became an official enemy of the Order. She often came under attack by the Order, but the Demon Armies would always arrive to help her. She eventually retreated back to the human settlement that she had originally been protecting. She knew that her skills as a fighter was not nearly as good as most other soldiers. This often made her feel useless and cause her to doubt her ability to save her sister, which would just put her into a very treacherous cycle of depression. It wasn't until a human woman ended up putting Jackie on as she slept that Jackie's head became very high off pleasure. The feeling of a body inside of her own threw her into a mess of confusion, fear, and lust. She was unable to think straight, but this only lasted a short time as the woman quickly threw off the armor out of shock from Jackie's lewd thoughts spilling into her head. After things calmed down, Jackie and the woman started talking to each other. Jackie learned that the woman's name was Veronica and that she was a farm girl who wanted to join the army. She had put on Jackie in the hopes that she'd be able to use her as her armor, but became startled when Jackie's thoughts melted with her own. After some discussion, the two decided to be partners and trained together. However, as Veronica wore Jackie, her body became contaminated with Demonic Energy. She became dependent on the pleasure of being connected to Jackie. She even started wearing Jackie while sleeping. Eventually, Veronica could no longer bring herself to remove Jackie. The two eventually took on a new identity while bonded together: Janice. After a few months, the two joined the Demon Army and worked to help fight against the Order. Being melted together at all times, Jackie's and Veronica's thoughts and memories melted as one, which often caused them to doubt their own identities. However, the two were content with being so close to each other. During their time in the army, they fought many battles and came out mostly without serious injury. One night, while at the bar, The two felt the presence of someone watching them. They exited the bar and were confronted by a rather crazed Lich, who kidnapped them and brought them to a cave for experimenting. The experiments didn't damage the two, but it did put some strain on their combined soul when the Lich removed Jackie from Veronica. However, the experiments eventually ended, but that was not the last of the Lich, Lucielle. Lucielle housed herself in the two's shadow and followed them everywhere. Eventually, the feeling turned Jackie and Veronica lustful as they and Lucielle started having sex. Lucielle became so impressed by the two's abilities in bed that she took them as her lover. Category:Characters